1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical steering actuator and, in particular, to a steering cable core support sleeve for the mechanical steering actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,801 issued on Oct. 23, 1973 to Wiegand, and the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an actuator assembly of the type for longitudinally moving a flexible motion transmitting core element to transmit motion in a curved path. The assembly includes a housing comprising a base and a cover which are snapped together. The base and cover are made of plastic. An annular axle portion is integral with the base and extends toward the cover and rotatably supports a circular drive means which includes an internal gear and a peripheral groove for receiving the core element. A shaft is rotatably supported by the housing and supports a pinion which engages the internal gear.